vorpfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr Evan Kinde
Established History 'Childhood' Born in Arlington, Virginia in 1950 to a wealthy and influential family. Older brother of Madison Kinde, who was born when he was ten. Shortly after her birth, their parents seperated, but never divorced. Evan, Madison, and their mother continued to live in their large home while their father left to live elsewhere. Their father has only taken an active interest in Evan's life, and there are no pictures of him with Madison. Gossip maintains that Madison is not his daughter, and that their mother's New Age Guru may be her father. This is largely discredited by the fact that Madison bears a strong resemblence to Evan. Growing up, he only hung out with one kid when he was growing up, the maid's child. Other children (and more importantly parents) of their standing regarded the Kinde boy as not being worth associating with after he tried to "fix" a neighbor's dog which had been hit by a car. It was rumored that he dragged the body of the dead animal into the garage and tried to put it back together, before using a live wire on it in a childish pantomime of Frankenstein. While he was never cruel to his younger sister, he did not go out of his way to interact with her. His father maintained regular contact with Evan but not Madison, taking Evan on camping trips and taking him away every weekend and often over entire holiday breaks. Pictures of Evan with his father all seem to have a similar theme. Evan's father always has his hand on the back of Evan's neck, or around his upper arm, or behind his waist. Evan's expression has remained unchanged throughout all photography, always stoic and sullen. 'Teenaged' He only became increasingly withdrawn as he grew up, and several of his private school instructors were paid handsomely to keep from damaging his permanent record with inflammatory remarks about his social interactions with other children. Evan attended private school until the age of 14, when he was suddenly sent to military school instead, midterm. The maid and her child disappeared from the grounds around the same time, with no record as to their whereabouts. His time at military school includes the following notes about his conduct, "responds positively to corporal punishment, extreme contempt for authority, inability to perform basic social tasks." After he was sent to military school he was even more withdrawn at home, and would remain so until he was drafted and sent overseas to Vietnam when he reached 18. 'Adulthood' Evan doesn't really discuss his time in Vietnam, though he speaks vietnamese and shows no outward dislike or prejudice toward vietnamese people in general. During his time there he trained to become a doctor, and when he returned after the war he continued his education in medicine while living in New York City. During that time he worked with a volunteer organization which provided medical care for transients and prostitutes, free of charge. It's hard to say what impact he had while working at this location as records were strictly anonymous. During this time he appears to have run into his estranged sister, who was at that time an escort. He helped her out in terms of giving her money and housing, though he was incapable of feeling close to her. He set her up at a modest womens' college for the arts, and went on with his life. His life, at that time, included engagement to an intelligent and assertive female doctor who was also on staff at the same hospital. However their engagement ended abruptly when he told her rather loudly at an expensive restaurant that she "really didn't mean that much to him" when asked what his opinion was on the wedding plans she had drawn up for them. Her response was quite inflammatory and she was banned from the restaurant for discussing, as the manager put it, a problem which even the most exemplary of men experience from time to time. She has since gone on to have a large family and a successful career with a man who looks and acts nothing like Evan. Evan contracted HIV and began to specialize in hematology and HIV/AIDS research in his late twenties, early thirties. He attended Oxford in order to refine his battlefield triage and surgery toward this purpose, without specifically mentioning to his family that he was ill. 'Embrace and Undeath' Evan only told his family a few years later while working in Egypt at a research facility that he was dying. After getting off of the phone, he set his apartment in order, got into a bathtub full of bleach and slit his forearms from wrist to inner elbow. He courteously left a note in english and arabic explaining the proper methods for disposing of his body safely. Madison arrived in Egypt about ten hours later, and fed his corpse her blood, as she was already at that time a vampire. He arose incredibly weakened and Madison refused to give him any additional blood, whether out of concern that she would contract his illness or just to torment him. He ended up consuming his own old blood out of the tub. After that Evan allowed Madison to continue to live with him in Egypt, sharing his apartment with her. He continued to be able to eat and digest food, breathe, and even enter a sleep-like period in pre-dawn and pre-twilight periods. Evan was hopelessly thin-blooded, but he managed to somehow protect Madison and himself from being discovered or molested by the Camarilla of Cairo. He approached the local Sabbat and initiated their inclusion into Mahdi's pack. Since then he's grown much more powerful, though he still retained his sickly appearance and thin-blooded habits. Most vampires who met him assumed that he was a ghoul at worst, and Evan fostered this belief by being as physically unimpressive as possible. His role in the pack was largely one of researcher and investigator rather than enforcer. Because of his near-human seeming, Evan quickly became wary of other Vampires while they feed. He's very uncomfortable around other Kindred while they feed, and he was never seen to consume blood around other vampires in the 30-some years which he was part of the pack. 'Brave New World' There are some pretty significant changes to Evan since they encountered the effect which brought them into the Brave New World. The most obvious changes are that he looks to younger and healthier than he did before. In fact he has mentioned that he's no longer an AIDS carrier, nor does he suspect he ever was. He's more muscular and is covered in thai script tattoos, at least he was initially... He also no longer breathes, eats, digests food, or in any way acts like a mortal, a fact which has apparently caused some distress in his daily life as he enjoys cooking. His haven's kitchen is actually a surgical suite of some kind, and is poorly suited to cooking, though there are steaks in the fridge which he will happily cook for Babycakes as he still enjoys cooking as much as he did before. Also notable is that Madison is not his sire, he instead has pointed out to Madison that Li, the maid's child he was friends with as a kid, appears to have been his sire. He also was living with the "new Carlotta" in a shared flat along with a large cat which was mutually ghouled. While he and she never expressly got along in the original pack, neither of them was ever hostile to each other either. Carlotta disappeared shortly after the pack transitioned into this new state of being, however. Evan stated that he was blood bonded to Carlotta after she disappeared, and he's been incredibly distraught about her leaving him. He apparently tried to expose himself to sunlight, and for a while had no skin. When his skin grew back, it was bronzed in the way of a statue. His skin has a luster to it which is not entirely human, and further identifies him as one of the Kinnaree to those who know the signs. 'Miscellaneous Facts' *Evan has no criminal record, either in the states or in Egypt.He is an American citizen. *Evan is legally referenced as being his own son (Evan II) through egyptian birth records which he wrote and filed. *Evan is beneficiary for his parents' estate, along with Madison. *Evan lacks the ability to consider magic as ever being real. *Evan's fangs are abnormal for a vampire, being oversized, blade-like and pointed outward. *Evan has created his own discipline after years of study. It is called Blutalchemie. 'Possessions' The following are carried possessions which Evan can be assumed to have on him whenever he is out and about. *Messenger bag containing field aid kit, rudimentary surgical supplies, and a nylon case with five hypos of a powerful muscle relaxant, as well as a casefile notebook. *Colt M1911A1 and a spare magazine in a concealed holster roughly in the crotch of his pants. *Push knife in wrist sheath *Leather wallet containing US ID and passport for Dr Evan Kinde II, ~500 pounds Egyptian, two bank cards, a pristine white card with a magnetic stripe, and a small card with contact info for several people at the American Embassy and NAMRU-3. 'Equipment' Evan does not usually wear large amounts of protective gear. He owns and occasionally wears some of these items depending on the situation he's prepared for beforehand: *metal plate reinforced motorcycle jacket, pants, steel-toed boots *kevlar wool sweater vest *vietnam era combat vest, helmet, boots, etc. Thoughts and Opinions PCs Rava: "Never fails to irritate when an outsider comes in and decides they need to take over. Not to mention that Zsazsa here dresses like a cheap hooker, which inspires little and less desire to trust her opinions." Madison: ''"Nothing I do pleases her, so I have ceased trying. It's enough that she tolerates me, and that her enemies know that I won't tolerate them. I can trust that self interest will drive her."'' Devon: ''"I've probably heard Devon speak a sum of words equal to a modest essay over the past ten years. I find his clan passe, but thankfully he's less abrasively absurd than the rest of them. I've known him for a while and I trust in his ever-present apathy."'' Guy: "I'm very interested in taking a sample of his blood. He's new and if he does something aggressive and dangerous toward the pack, I will take him out." Deceased PCs Nate: "Too late I found out that he could be tolerable, in his own deplorable fashion. It's a bit much to say he'll be missed though."'' NPCs ''Arthur Conan Doyle (the goose): "I feel partially responsible, for obvious reasons."'' '''Babycakes: "He's innocent, like a child. Innocence should not be an excuse to mistreat him, rather an excuse to be more patient. Furthermore, ghouls are instable and unpredictable, so mistreating them is at your own risk." Teague: "Teague and I get along, when he doesn't assume I understand gaelic. ''I've known him for nearly thirty years, and aside from his obvious mental health issues, I trust him.'"'' '''Mahdi: "Mahdi is professional, and does not meddle in the affairs of others. I've known him for the better part of thirty years and trust him to manage and protect the pack and its interests." Covenants Ordo Dracul: ''"In the interest of scientific advancement and the understanding of the vampiric condition, I tolerate their mystical bullshit rantings." '' 'Carthian Movement:' ''"Fairly grounded, but extremely political. My research demands so much time that I have not gotten involved." '''Circle of the Crone: ''"Pagan nonsense. Let's go dance under the moon like moronic children? No thanks."'' The Invictus: ''"It's like a country club of the so-called Damned."'' Lancea Sanctum: ''"Abrahamic nonsense. I hardly see the vast majority of kindred to be their ideal predator of man. More likely the ideal infantile egocentric."'' Belial's Brood: ''"Satanic nonsense. What are we, thirteen years old? Give me a break."'' Category:Vampire Category:Active Characters Category:daeva Category:Player Characters Category:Kinnaree Category:Ordo Dracul Category:SCIENCE! Category:Rich Category:Ancilla